


Good Luck Charm

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Crying, He gets it, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Takes place in episode 7, Victor done fucked up and he has to fix his mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: "Yuuri?" Victor glanced down at the other when he finally heard his crying turn into simple sniffling. Thank God. Yuuri had stopped shaking, too, the boy was perfectly still in Victor's embrace. Victor heard Yuuri grunt or a quiet reply. "Yuuri, look at me."





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This killed me emotionally but I love these boys I wrote this in FOUUUURRRR HOOOUUURRRSSSSS someone stop me

"Victor, it's almost time. Don't you think we should be getting back? I'm up soon." Yuuri moved passed him, yet Victor stayed still. Yuuri appeared to be on the verge of snapping, and Victor knew he had to act quickly. 

The older male turned around, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Yuuri." The skater in question turned to face his coach. "It is at least partially my fault if you mess up your program today and don't make it onto the podium. I'll take responsibility and resign as your coach."

There was a moment of hesitance. No one moved. Victor didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he saw tears welling up in Yuuri's eyes, and he exhaled. Shit. This wasn't the outcome he wanted!

Tears began to stream down Yuuri's cheeks, his body trembling and shoulders jolting with each sob. It made Victor's head spin.

"Victor, why would you say something like that? Like you're testing me?!" 

Victor raised his hands in defence, taking a slight step forward towards his student. Yuuri was shattering his heart into a million pieces. Victor felt like crying right along with him.

Well, at least now they were on equal playing ground. 

Yuuri's fists were clenched, his breaths coming in short gasps in between sobs. He was even somewhat doubled over, and Victor closed the gap between them. He reached out and grasped Yuuri's hands, squeezing them affectionately.

His thumbs brushed over the soft skin atop Yuuri's knuckles as he spoke, dipping his head down to get a better look at his boyfriend.

"Look, Yuuri, I wasn't being serious. I-I'm sorry."

Yuuri sniffled, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced himself out of Victor's grip. The older skater faltered for a moment, blue eyes widening as Yuuri spoke in between heartbreaking sobs. Victor reached out again, but Yuuri wrapped his arms around his own torso in order to keep Victor from touching him. 

"I've failed a lot so I've gotten pretty used to it over the years, but it's different now because I'm worried about my mistakes reflecting on YOU!" His breath hitched on a sob, coughing along with his cry as he continued. "Part of me has been wondering if you secretly wanna quit-"

Victor was quick to shake his head, tucking a strand of Yuuri's hair behind his ear, a single strand that had broken free of its gel-induced prison.

"I was just saying that, of course I-"

"I KNOW!" Yuuri practically screamed, and Victor was quick to retract his hand. He had never heard Yuuri yell like that before. Not at him, at least. It shook Victor to his very core.

Yuuri continued to cry, reaching up with one hand in order to cover his mouth and muffle his sobs. 

Victor sucked in a sharp breath, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe if he used some of the charm he was known for, he could at least grab a small smile from his boyfriend. He wasn't going to give up that easy. 

He knew Yuuri wouldn't give up on him, after all. Right now, he wasn't Yuuri's coach. He had to be his partner, his lover that would never ever dream of letting him go.

Victor took another step forward, hooking his thumb under Yuuri's chin and tilting it upward. Tear filled eyes met dry ones, and Victor offered Yuuri the warmest smile he could possibly manage. 

A kiss was pressed against Yuuri's forehead, and it was only when he pulled back enough to gaze into the other skater's eyes that he spoke again.

"I'm not very good with people crying, I don't know what to say in this situation. Should I just kiss you or something?"

Wrong choice of words. Yuuri was now actively glaring at him. Victor was shocked to find two hands reaching up and clutching the front of his coat, even more so when Yuuri began to give his coach a light shake. 

"No! Just have more faith that I'm going to win than I do! And you don't have to say anything, just stay close to me, Victor!" Yuuri was still shouting, but his yells soon dissolved back into sobs. The words rung in Victor's ears as Yuuri hung his head, and he found himself unable to focus on anything other than Yuuri in that moment.

He wanted to protect Yuuri from anything and everything that could ever cause him pain. He never wanted to hear him sob like this ever again, it was too heartbreaking.

Victor's arms were suddenly making their way around Yuuri's body, holding them close. One hand opted to rest on Yuuri's lower back while the other tangled itself in soft black hair, guiding Yuuri's head down towards Victor's shoulder.

Yuuri's cries seemed to at least soften at the new form of affection, but it wasn't enough. Victor wouldn't rest until he could get Yuuri to show him that signature smile that Victor had fallen so deeply for. 

"Listen to me, Yuuri Katsuki. I love you. As your coach, I love you. As your boyfriend, I love you so much that some days I can barely breathe. You are everything I have ever wanted and will ever want, da? As long as there is breath in my lungs and a beat to my heart, I will never leave your side. Even if you want me too." Victor had dropped his voice down to a whisper in Yuuri's ear, his own eyes falling shut. 

His hand had begun to rub soft circles into Yuuri's back. The fabric of Yuuri's jacket was causing there to be a tingling sensation across Victor's palm, but he didn't dare stop.

For a while, there was nothing. Yuuri's arms had snaked themselves around Victor's waist and his hands were gripping the back of his long coat. Victor knew his shoulder was wet, but he didn't mind. He'd allow someone to dump a full bucket of ice water down his pants if it meant Yuuri would become happy again. 

"Yuuri?" Victor glanced down at the other when he finally heard his crying turn into simple sniffling. Thank god. Yuuri had stopped shaking, too, the boy was perfectly still in Victor's embrace. Victor heard Yuuri grunt or a quiet reply. "Yuuri, look at me."

Yuuri lifted his head to look up at his coach, and Victor moved both hands to rest them on Yuuri's cheeks. Soft thumbs brushed away any remaining tears, and Yuuri's breath hitched.

Again, there was a long pause. Victor hadn't expected Yuuri to answer. Victor bumped their foreheads together, and Yuuri closed his eyes.

"No matter what happens today, Yuuri, I won't leave your side. I love you."

"I know. I-I think I'm ready to perform."

 

By the time they were up by the rink, Victor hadn't let any reporters come anywhere near Yuuri. He had ignored the quiet whispers from other coaches and skaters about Yuuri's condition, how he looked more tired than usual. Whether Yuuri heard or decided to pay attention, Victor didn't know. Either way, the younger male didn't seem phased. 

Yuuri stood in front of Victor on the ice, and the barrier was between them. Victor had offered Yuuri a tissue to blow his nose one last time, which Yuuri had silently accepted. It was only when Victor reached out his hand to take it that Yuuri decided to drop the damn thing.

Victor had to lean his body across the barrier to grab it, half doubled over and laying on top of it. As soon as he caught the tissue, a gentle finger tapped the top of his head and Victor immediately found himself stilling.

The finger pulled back and Victor lifted his head, striking blue eyes wide but full of recognition. Yuuri stared down at him stoically, then reached up and simply tapped the top of Victor's head.

"Yuuri, what-"

"You're my good luck charm."

As Yuuri turned around and skated out onto the ice, Victor straightened himself back up. He couldn't hide the smile or the deep blush that had made its way onto his face. Hell, he didn't want to.

The music flared to life, and Victor found himself entranced in watching Yuuri skate. The other always had a way of catching Victor’s attention, but this was different. This felt like Yuuri was doing a private show, just for Victor. It made the older skater’s heart flutter in his chest and butterflies come to life in the pit of his stomach. 

Victor only caught Yuuri’s eye once, and it made his knees feel weak. He was forced to reach out and grip the edge of the railing, blue eyes wide and full of amazement. Yuuri was beautiful as always, but in that moment, Victor couldn’t help but see his lover in a Godly light. Yuuri was the sun to his stars, the reason he woke up in the morning. 

Victor didn’t know what he’d do at this point in his life if Yuuri wasn’t in it.

He was too busy staring to notice that the music had ended and Yuuri had stilled. They had made eye contact, and Victor’s face flushed a bright red. Tears had begun to well up in his eyes, and Victor had to shove the heels of his palms against his face to keep them from falling. 

And then his legs were moving. He had no control over them, but Victor knew he had to do something. He had to prove to Yuuri how much he needed him. How much he truly loved him. Once Victor reached the opening to the ice, he lifted his head towards Yuuri and let a broad smile etch its way onto his features.

Victor watched as Yuuri’s entire face lit up with pure joy, and suddenly the younger boy was hurriedly skating towards him.

“Victor! See that? I did great, ri-” Yuuri let out a surprised noise as he was knocked backwards. Victor had impulsively launched himself at Yuuri, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck and shoulders simultaneously.

Their lips locked just before the duo collided into the ice. Yuuri was knocked onto his back, but he was quick to return the kiss Victor was offering him. He felt Victor smile against him and a heavy blush dusted his features when they broke apart and Yuuri could see Victor still smiling down at him.

“Victor, what was-”

“I wanted to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me. This was the only thing I could think of.” Victor’s smile only widened as Yuuri reached up and cupped Victor’s jaw, smoothing his thumb across pale skin. 

“Well, _Vitya_ , it worked.” 

Yuuri was the one to lean in this time, ignoring the cheers from the audience and everything around them as he pulled Victor back in for another kiss.


End file.
